


spider's web

by Pandasushiroll



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Oral Sex, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Possessive Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Restraints, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/pseuds/Pandasushiroll
Summary: Venom helps!Well. He certainly tries to. Venom decides to help Peter please Felicia.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy & Peter Parker, Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Kudos: 48





	spider's web

**Author's Note:**

> For Ash ;3

She's caught in a spider web, and she couldn't be happier. Felicia says his name quietly, cutting off when her breath hitches. He grins against the soft skin of her neck. 

_ Need help? _

It's not Peter's voice. 

She blinks. Peter makes a sound in the back of his throat. Something like a growl. It's possessive. "No. I don't." 

The inky black of his suit moves, smooth and surprisingly soft as it shifts over his body. A few inky tendrils outstretch to trace along the outside of her thighs. 

The sensation makes her whine, "Peter--"

Another growl. "I said I don't--"

_ She seems to like it.  _

Peter leans back, propping himself up on his knees to watch the way the symbiote spreads Felicia's legs for him. It looks like black silk ties have been wrapped around her legs. 

"You like that?" He murmurs, eyes darkening. 

She nods, a soft hum. Needy. 

Peter huffs out a laugh. Surprised but ultimately pleased. "Alright." 

_ Help? _

"Yeah, you can help."

It's too easy to let Venom help. It manifests out of his chest, several tendrils forming to hold each of her legs apart, and her wrists above her head. Secure. Out of the way. The restraints have Felicia trembling beneath him and the sight of it is getting to Peter. He's painfully hard now. He wants. Wants everything shes willing to give him. 

Venom is holding her legs open for him. She seems relaxed--no  _ thrilled  _ by the idea. Peter laughs because he honestly wasn't expecting her to react this way. Her skin is so soft. Especially the skin of her inner thighs. "Where to start…" 

_ Perhaps. Right here. _

One dark ribbon reaches out and gestures toward the apex of her thighs. 

_ Someone should take care of that. _

Felicia trembles under them. "Peter…" 

"Yeah?" 

"I need you." It's desperate. Whiny. Peter swallows, cheeks tinting.

"Yeah. Um--what do you want…?"

She arches under him. "I want your mouth." 

Jesus. He nods, sinking down to drop kisses along her stomach. The lower he goes the more she makes these soft little sounds of pleasure. Her legs spread impossibly wider, just in time for his mouth to finally--

" _ Peter _ \--" 

His head whips up immediately, his face so flushed. "Sorry."

"Nnn don't stop. Keep going." 

"Right." 

God. Why does he feel so frantic? His heart is thundering against his ribs. When his mouth is on her the sounds she makes are so obscene. The only thing keeping her in place is Venom, who seems to be purring at the sight. 

He feels a press in his back and stops again. Much to Felicia's dismay. "Don't. I just." Another growl. "I just wanna feel her." 

The pressure retreats. 

She's panting under him. "Peter I--"

"I know." He kisses her and it's so sweet. Sweet with a hint of spice. An edge. Fingers twist into her hair. "Felicia." 

"Yeah?" Breathless. Panting. Her eyes so dark and consumed with need.

"Are you mine?" 

Now she's the one that flushes. " _ Yes. _ " 

The sounds he gets out of her with his mouth alone are addicting. Knowing he's the one doing things to her that result in those delicious sounds is a heady feeling. She keeps arching and trying to reach for him, her hips canting up to meet each stroke of his tongue. She can't seem to get enough. 

She says his name again and again and again--"Please. I need--"

_ She needs more. _

He doesn't have to be told twice. 

"Can I use my hands?" 

She's asking for  _ his _ permission and its unexpectedly hot. He nods, "Yeah. Sure. Venom." 

Another purr from the symbiote as the tendrils keeping her wrists pinned above her head release her. She's spread out on his bed, so glorious and soft with a beautiful flush of pink. Her breasts rise and fall with each panting breath. God she has nice breasts. 

Peter thumbs one pink nipple as her nails dig into his shoulders. Another whimper. "Peter…" 

"Yeah. I'm--you just look. Beautiful." 

His forehead presses to hers. She laughs. "So do you." 

It's really easy to get lost in Peter Parker. What Felicia doesn't know is that it's just as easy for him to get lost in her. When he fucks her it's hard enough that she feels it the next day, but tender. Sweet. Despite his rough edges, he leaves kisses everywhere. For every piece of pain he gives her he soothes it with a kiss or a tender word.

By the end, the symbiote is humming within him and Felicia is lying beside him purring. Covered with loving bruises. She kisses his shoulder. 

"See you next Tuesday?" 

He huffs out another laugh. "I gotta study. Thursday?"

"Morning work?" 

He leans over to kiss her. "Yeah. You staying?" 

She grins, shifting so he can curl around her. "Oh alriiiight. But just this once." 

They both know it won't be just once.


End file.
